We Found Love
by CimFan
Summary: One-shots inspired by songs and the Percy Jackson series. All you have to do it read and review and suggest songs! Rated T 'cause I'm used to it.
1. Chapter 1

**One-shots based on songs. All you have to do is read and review. Rated T 'cause I want.**

We Found Love – Rihana

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters and the song.

Annabeth opened her eyes and smiled at Percy.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he grinned.

They stood in the bottom of the canoe lake, inside the air bubble Percy created for them. The war against the titans ended earlier in that day, and a few minutes ago they (Percy and Annabeth) celebrated Percy's sixteen birthday. Well, they didn't actually celebrate it. The were busy burring the dead demigods from the war, help Rachel get her stuffs in the Big House, and then they ate the birthday cake Annabeth and Tyson baked, and then Annabeth kissed him. That was a typical birthday party.

"You're being an idiot," she sighed and leaned in for another kiss. It felt great, kissing Percy like this. He wasn't the best kisser in the world, yet Annabeth was in the clouds. She broke apart to breath and said, "Percy.. We can't.."

"C'mon, Wise Girl," Percy complained. "Chiron didn't say anything about kissing inside the canoe lake."

Annabeth thought about it for a minute. "You are probably right," she had to say.

"Good to know that for once my girlfriend agrees with me," Percy laughed.

Annabeth froze. Did he just call her 'his girlfriend'? It was a dream that came true. She's been dreaming about this day ever since they came back from their quest for the Golden Fleece. She remembered the kiss they shared after they won the chariot race. It wasn't a _real_ kiss. She only kissed him on the cheek, but she felt like she could repeat that moment over and over again. And then she was kidnapped by Luke.. Luke, who died thinking his father hates him. She told him she only loved him as a brother, and she saw he was satisfied about it. Maybe he wanted her to be with Percy.. Maybe after all, he was still thinking of her as his little sister, even though he had many at Camp.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" she decided to tease him a little bit. She never got bored of doing it. It was fun and amusing.

Percy's eyes looked at her, surprised. "But," he said. Annabeth could barely keep her laugher. He looked like a three year old begging for a candy. "I thought.."

"Well, you didn't ask me," Annabeth said, "so it makes me nothing."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You just want me to say that, don't you?"

"Maybe," Annabeth smiled evilly. "Maybe not."

Percy put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned his forehead against her forehead. "Annabeth Chase," he asked slowly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Annabeth laughed. _Let's tease him more,_ she thought. "No," she said.

Percy looked pretty confused. He frowned, and then asked, "Did I hear it clear?"

"Yep."

"C'mon, Annabeth," Percy said. He pursed his lips. "Please?"

Annabeth laughed. "Okay. You are so stupid sometimes. Of course I want to be your girlfriend. I wouldn't be here, kissing you in the bottom of the canoe lake."

"You wouldn't?" Percy asked.

"Gods," Annabeth snorted, half laughing. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"You made me the happiest person on earth!" Percy announced, and leaned in for another kiss. Annabeth smiled, and returned a kiss.

They found love in a hopeless place. At first, they thought they were enemies. They called each other 'annoying', and were having a bad time together. They knew they shouldn't get along, considering she is a daughter of Athena and he is a son of Poseidon. But they learned to trust each other. They learned to see the good in each other, and love it. They proved it to the world. They proved that anyone could find love, no matter who your parents are, and no matter if you're a demigod or not.

* * *

**So that was it. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Make sure you leave a review (see that buttom? :D ) and read my other stories, "LeoCam", "The Last Week', and "Characters Read the First Chapter of MoA".**

**I will update again after I'll get 5 reviews for this chapter, so if you like it, REVIEW!**

**Love you and all that stuffs,**

**Rachel! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**One-shots inspired by songs and the Percy Jackson series. All you have to do is read and review. Rated T 'cause I want. **

Smooth Criminal – Michael Jackson

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and the song.

Annabeth sat on the sofa in her apartment, watching TV. It was almost midnight, and she nearly fell asleep. She yawned, and changed the channel. She rolled her eyes when she realized when she was watching: The Princessand the Frog. The irony. She just read an article about fairytales..

Percy left an hour ago. She helped him study for his course. He learned marine biology. He kept on saying he hates science, but he wanted to do something about water, and this was the only almost interesting subject. For someone who hates the subject, he did pretty well, mainly because Annabeth helped him.

Annabeth learned architecture. After redesigning Olympus, you can't except doing anything better, but Annabeth had fun. Of course Percy didn't want to hear about the designs she was doing. "It's even more boring than marine biology," he complained, and Annabeth laughed.

Annabeth yawned again. "Time for bed," she said. She wished he would sleep at her apartment again, but he had a big test tomorrow, and he needed to get a good nap, which he always said was impossible with Annabeth by his side. Instead he slept at his mother and Paul's apartment, where he lived. Annabeth lived in their area, a five minutes drive away from their building. She wished Percy would move in with her, 'cause he spent most of his time with her. They dated for five years now, and Annabeth wished he would propose. She didn't think it would happen soon, but she kept on waiting.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. In the beginning, she thought it was her stomach. But she just ate pizza, so it wasn't possible. But then she heard it again. It sounded like wind, but it was louder. She took her knife from its hiding place behind the pillows. "Who's there?" she hissed, but nobody answered. She held her knife tightly. She wished Percy would be there, too.

She heard laughter. It was girly, but scary at the same time. Now Annabeth was sure. It was a monster or a pretty lost cheerleader. "Annabeth Chase, what an honor," the voice said. Annabeth's apartment was small. It has a kitchen, a small living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. The voice came from the kitchen. Annabeth could hear the footsteps.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to keep her tune calm. It didn't work. She sounded scared.

"Let's just say you don't stand a chance against me," the voice said, closer now.

"Who is it?" Annabeth repeated.

"My name is Maria," the voice said, and a beautiful teenager appeared in the living room, just in front of Annabeth. She had soft, brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her pretty eyes were green – _just like Percy's,_ Annabeth thought. She was wearing a black mini dress and high heels. Oh, and instead of teeth she had fangs teeth. One of her legs looked like metal, and the other one looked like a donkey's leg.

"You're an _empusi_," Annabeth hissed.

Maria laughed. "And you are a daughter of Athena. Shouldn't you be smarter?"

"Don't mess with me," Annabeth said. "What do you want?"

"I want to kill you, duh," Maria rolled her eyes.

"But you don't kill females, do you?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"You're right. I don't kill females," Maria smiled, and Annabeth felt like she should help this woman. _Snap out of it, Annabeth,_ she told herself. "But someone paid me, so I came to kill you." Maria admitted.

Annabeth didn't say anything. She kicked a swift kick in the direction of Maria's face, just to confuse her. Then she went underneath the table, and stabbed Maria's leg with her knife. Sadly, it was the metal leg.

"Ouch!" Maria complained. "You are not acting nicely!"

"And you have the best behavior in the world, monster," Annabeth answered.

"Argggh!" Maria hit the table with her hands. Surprisingly, she was pretty strong. Annabeth got out quickly, but the wood hurt her shoulder and it started bleeding. She looked around, but she couldn't do anywhere. The way to the door was blocked by Maria, who looked happier. Without any choice, Annabeth turned around and entered her bedroom. She closed the door and locked her, and then sighed. "Finally," she said as she leaned against the door, making it impossible to Maria to enter the room.

"You are right, my dear demigod," another voice said. Annabeth looked up to face another _empusi_. "Our trap had succedded."

Annabeth screamed.

* * *

"Good morning, Wise Girl," Percy called as he entered the small apartment. He paused as he saw the mess. The coffee table in the living room was broken, and he could see blood on the floor and on the furniture. "Annie," he knew she hated when he called her like that. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" but Annabeth didn't answer.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Annabeth, I know it's Sunday in the morning, but you promised you would review the material for the test with me."

Annabeth didn't answer. Percy put his bag on the kitchen table, and walked toward Annabeth's bedroom. "Annabeth, are you here?" he knocked on the door. But again, nobody answered.

Now he was starting to be worried. Annabeth was at home when he left her yesterday. What had happened in here? Why is there blood everywhere?

"Annabeth, if you don't answer right now I will call the police," he warned. But again, nobody answered. Percy sighed and tried to open the door. He was surprised when it wasn't locked. He opened it, and almost passed out when he discovered what was inside the room.

Annabeth lied on the bed, but it didn't look like she was sleeping. Percy sat on the bed, and put his hand on her forehead. It was freezing cold.

"Annabeth!" he yelled, terrified. He took out his cell-phone from his pocket. He didn't use it much – being a son of Poseidon and everything – but he convinced himself he needs it in case of emergencies. This was an emergency. He called the police, and informed them about what had happened. "Come quick," he said. "I'm waiting in her bedroom."

He tried to do a CPR. He tried to resuscitate her. It felt weird, putting his lips on hers without kissing her, but he had to try. Annabeth couldn't be.. He swallowed as he thought about it.. Annabeth can't be dead. He kept on trying until the police and the ambulance came.

"Move away," the nurse who came in the ambulance pushed him away.

"She's not breathing," Percy's voice was shaking. "Please, do something."

"We will try," the nurse said. He tried to resuscitate her, but he didn't work either. Percy stood there, watching as the nurse's face became red from the effort. After five minutes who seemed like three hours, he got out and left Annabeth. He looked at Percy's eyes, and then said the worst of all, "I'm sorry, sir, we can't help her. You can start the arrangements to her funeral."

And that was when Percy fell on the floor and started crying. He cried, not minding the nurses who were staring at him. He couldn't believe Annabeth was gone, and he didn't even know what happened to her. She survived living on her own in the streets. She survived their quests. She survived the Second Titan War. She survived Kronos and Luke. She survived their quest to Greece and Rome, and she survived living on her own in New – York City.

And now, she was gone.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I know I already put this chapter in the first version of this fanfic, "Percy Jackson's Harmonies", but then I decided I want to change the fanfic, so here's version two!**

**Don't forget to review and add it to your favorites+alert it!**

* * *

**And as usual... Answers part! **

**ZarterEatsSanubis:** Thank you for being the first reviewer! :D I hope this was soon enough.

**EmA24:** Awww, I adore you! Thank you so much! *_*

**Nobody2012:** LOL. This chapter kills it XD Hope you liked it! :D

**Golden Drachma:** Thank you so much (: I guess this chapter isn't as cute as the previous one.

**ding ding:** Really? Thank you so much! ^_^

* * *

**So that was it for today. Hope you liked it!**

**Make sure you leave a review, and if you want you can suggest songs for the next chapter!**

**I will update again after this chapter reaches 5 reviews, okay?**

**Love you,**

**Rachel!**

**P.S. Make sure you read my other stories! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**One-shots inspired by songs and the Percy Jackson series. All you have to do is read and review. Rated T 'cause I'm used to it.**

Too Little Too Late – Jojo

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song.**

Annabeth lied on her bed, trying to get some sleep. She failed miserably. The walls in her bedroom – yes, her bedroom in San Francisco – seemed almost black in the darkness. Her bedroom wasn't big. She had a bed in it, a small closet even though most of her clothes were at Camp, a desk with a computer on it, two book-shelves and a mirror with a bunch of pictures on it. Most of the pictured showed her and her friends from Camp: singing by the campfire, eating strawberries, and etc. She looked so young in them. Her favorite one was of Percy and her. They were in a middle of argue – as usual – and their faces were red from anger. She looked as if she's going to punch him, which nearly happened.

Annabeth sighed and rolled around to face the wall. She blinked and rolled around again. Bip, her alarm clock ticked. She looked at it and sighed again. It was three in the morning, and she hasn't sleep yet. She closed her eyes and after three minutes she jumped in surprise. Something knocked on her window.

For a second, she thought she imagined it. But then she heard it again. She got off her bed and opened her window. She blinked in disbelief. Oh, gods.. Outside, in the front yard, stood a familiar blond guy. He wore tattered jeans and a white T-shirt. He held a small white flag in his hand.

"Luke," she hissed, surprised. "What in Hades are you doing here?"

Luke groaned. "I want to talk to you, and I don't have much time. I'm not going to try to attack you if you're wondering about the flag."

Annabeth bit her lower lip. What should she do? If she doesn't talk to him, he might bring some monsters and they'll attack the house. If she does talk to him, maybe she'll be able to make him good again. She smiled of the memory of a good, nice Luke who was an older brother to her. Yes, she has to talk to him.

"I'll be down in a second," she half whispered-half yelled. She closed the window, and looked down at her pajama; a green tank top and black shorts. _I can't wear these shorts,_ she thought to herself. _My knife doesn't fit in them._ Quickly, she changed into jeans and put her knife – the knife she has gotten from Luke – in her belt. She didn't hide it. She wanted Luke to know that she doesn't trust him.

Quietly, she opened the bedroom's door and ran down the stairs. She froze in front of the front door, took a deep breath and then opened it and stepped outside.

Too late to turn back now, Luke saw her. He smiled, and Annabeth felt like a sharp blade just stabbed her chest. Luke was here, and he wanted to talk to her. He might say, "Hi, Annabeth. Do you want to join my side of the war? We have cookies!" but Annabeth knew that no matter what, she won't betray her friends.

"Hello again, Annie," he smiled.

"Don't call me that," she said. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

Luke shook his head. "I came to talk. You can put your knife at my neck if you want. I don't have a sword with me."

"Maybe I should do it," Annabeth snapped. "But how did you know I was planning on doing it?"

Luke laughed, and the pain in Annabeth's chest got deeper. "Dear Annabeth, you are forgetting that I know you since you were seven.

"I'm not seven anymore," Annabeth said. "I will turn fifteen in a few weeks."

"How time flies," Luke said, "but I suggest we get serious."

Annabeth pursed her lips. She put her hand on her knife, steady. "Yes. What do you want?"

Luke crossed his arms. "I want you to join me."

Annabeth was surprise. "I.. No! I'm not joining Kronos and you already know that."

Luke's face became darker as she said his lord's name. "No. I don't want you to join _him_. I want you to join me, Annabeth. I want to runaway. Runaway from Kronos and from the gods. Just you and me, just like before."

It's hard and almost impossible to catch Annabeth off guard, but Luke pulled that off. Annabeth just stood there frozen and stared at him. Thoughts ran in her head. Runway.. What? "What?" she managed to whispered. "I don't understand."

Luke took a step forward, and then sighed when she took a step back. "Annabeth," he whispered. "I want to runaway like we used to. Kronos is going to use me in a painful way you don't understand. Please, come with me. We'll leave everything and never come back."

"Luke," Annabeth reached her hand to touch him, but he was too far away. _Luke is here,_ she repeated over and over in her head,_ and he wants me to come with him._ Annabeth could see the pain in his eyes. He was scared.

But then it hit her. What if he was bluffing? What if she runs away with and then he betrays her, like he did plenty of times before? And if he doesn't betray her, could she leave everything she loves behind: her family, Camp.. Percy? She closed her eyes. Tears streamed down her face. She can't do it. She remembered how good he was at acting. She must act wisely. "I'm sorry, Luke," she cried, now willing to hide it. "I'm not coming with you."

Luke just stood there, shocked. "Annabeth," he said.

"I'm staying here," she said. "I can't leave everything behind just because you finally came to your senses. I'm sorry, but it's too little too late. I've made my choice, and I'm fighting for the gods."

In the bright light of the street lamp, Luke's face seemed darker than they really were, but Annabeth could easily tell they were becoming red from anger. "I am giving you one more chance to change your opinion, Annabeth."

Annabeth took a deep breath, trying to control herself. She was not giving up this time. She knew she had to be strong. She can't let him fool her. Just when she started to move on, to find herself a new love, he came back. "I'm sorry," she cried.

"Annabeth, I've changed. I promise," Luke begged.

Annabeth started to nod with her head, but she caught herself. No. He might have changed, but he became crueler. She can't go with him. She shook her head, not able to speak.

"I see," Luke said. He sounded hurt. "So I guess this is it. You can stick your knife at my chest, because it'll be the last time that you'll face me when I'm unarmed. You had your chance. The next time I'll see you, we will be enemies."

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said again. She was broken. Literally broken. "I can't leave my family and friends."

Luke nodded. "I'm going. I guess coming here was needless. Tell Jackson that he's lucky, and that he's stupid if he can't see it."

"Why is he lucky?" Annabeth determined to know. "He got this prophecy and he might die in a year. You call that lucky?"

Luke shook his head with a smile. "He might die in a year, I agree and I honestly hope it will happen, but he's got you on his team. He's gonna have a serious strategy before he ends his life." And with these words, Luke turned around and disappeared in the dark.

Annabeth could held herself together, so she fell on the ground and hold her knees in her hands, not willing to move.

Why life must suck?

* * *

**So hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading it (:**

**By the way, I will update again once this chapter (chapter 3) reaches 5 reviews as always, so don't spend too much time and REVIEW, okay? **

**Love you,**

**Rachel.**

**P.S. Do NOT alert this story\add it to your favorites\both without reviewing, 'kay?**


	4. Chapter 4

**One-shots inspired by songs and the Percy Jackson series. All you have to do is read and review. Rated T for cursing.**

Good Girl – Carrie Underwood

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song.**

When Thalia Grace was twelve, she ran away from home. She remembered that day clearly: she just came back from school. She was late, mainly because her English teacher, Mrs. Eimsteinberg, thought she (Thalia) put the gum on her chair. It was true, but Thalia didn't think she deserved detention. She stayed at school for the extra two hours, and then left home quickly. Her mom hated it when she was late. She entered the house, and found her mom lying on the coach with a bottle of alcohol in her hands. "Thalia, I hate you," she muttered when she saw Thalia.

"Okay, whatever," Thalia ignored it like she always did. She didn't want to get into fight with her drunken mother.

"I really do hate you," Ms. Grace said. "I know you're the reason for all of my problems. If it wasn't you, my life would be peaceful. You and your stupid father, Zeus or Jupiter or whatever his name is, are the ones to blame."

Thalia froze on her way upstairs. She knew her father was Zeus. It didn't make her happy, but it was true. "What did you say?" she asked.

Her mom looked at her, her eyes red. Her used-to-be-beautiful brown hair was a mess, and her clothes were dirty. "I think you heard me," she said. "I hate you. You are the only reason that Jason was taken away!"

"What?" Thalia yelled now. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but she couldn't help it. She knew Hera, her father's godly wife, hated her. It wasn't a secret. Hera hated all children of Zeus, but it wasn't Thalia's fault that she was born. It was her mother's fault.

"Yes! If you weren't existed, I could have become a great actress like I was before you came into my stupid, fucking life! You, your dad and Jason. I hate you all! I wish you were dead!" Ms. Grace yelled. "Go away now! I don't want to see you ever again!"

So Thalia did run away. She ran upstairs, took a bag, took supplies – clothes, food, flashlights and etc – and ran away. She left the front door open, so everyone could see and hear her mother yelling. _Maybe the police will take her away,_ she hoped. She left the neighborhood and the town on the same day, not willing to come back.

* * *

Thalia remembered the day she met Luke, the son of Hermes. He was fourteen when they met, not too old. She was hiding in sewerage in New-Mexico. She was hungry, tired, and she wished she could have sleep in a normal bed for once. She just celebrated one month of being away from home, and she didn't want to give up just yet. She just stole apples and water from a market down the street, and she was ready to eat her dinner when she heard footsteps behind her. "Who is it?" she drew her dragger at the direction of the footstep.

"Who are you?" the footstep's owner asked.

"I asked first," she replied, and held her bag tightly. She didn't want anyone to steal it. "Come here to the light."

The footsteps got closer, and she wondered if she did the right thing. But before she could question herself, she gasped. A boy, a handsome one, came into the light. He looked at her, and smiled. "Run away from home too, didn't you?"

Thalia smiled and nodded. He didn't look like he would hurt her. "Yes. What about you?"

"You can say the same about me," he shrugged, and then looked at her dragger. "Got a nice dragger over there. I have one, too, so I recommend you will not try to hurt me, 'cause I can protect myself."

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Luke," the boy said. "I'm fourteen. Who are you?"

"I'm Thalia, and I'm twelve," she said. "May I ask why did you run away from your home?"

Luke sighed. He looked at the spot next to her, and then at her apples. "Can I have an apple?" he asked.

"Not until you answer my question," Thalia shook her head.

Luke frowned. "My mom is kinda crazy. I can't really explain it, but she gets all insane and starts talking about my future and how I'm unlucky. I love her and all, but I can't live with her. When I was a little kid, I had nightmares about that."

"What about your dad? Do you have more siblings?" Thalia asked, interested.

Luke hesitated. "He.. He doesn't live with us. It's complicated. And no, it's just mom and me."

Thalia nodded. "It's the same about me. My mom gets drunk all the time. She lives from bottle to bottle. My dad is never at home. The last time I saw him I was eight."

Luke nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I know that feeling. Why isn't he home? I know my father has previous commitments. I hate him for that. Leaving us alone, never coming to our help. What father would do that to his son?"

"My dad has previous commitments either. I saw him a couple of times, but that's all. I guess that considering to his 'job', he has to be like that," Thalia shrugged. "I don't hate him, but I don't have strong feelings to him."

"What is your dad's job?" Luke asked. He took an apple from Thalia's hands, and bit it hungrily.

"He's.. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me," Thalia said. She didn't know why she is telling Luke, the boy she just met, about her family. It was too private, but she felt like she _has_ to tell someone. She can't go on with that secret forever. "He is a god."

She expected Luke to laugh at her, telling her 'Okay, and my dad is George Bush. What is your dad's job?', or at least smile, but Luke looked as serious as before. "Which god?" he just asked.

Thalia sighed. "Zeus. You know, the king of the gods. At least that's what they say."

"You are a daughter of Zeus?" Luke asked. To Thalia's surprise, he looked revealed. "This is why you had the dragger?"

"Yes," Thalia nodded. "I know it sounds insane, but it's the truth. I get attacked by monsters often, so you shouldn't stick around with me."

"Oh, don't worry," Luke smiled. "I get attacked by monsters either. Nice to meet you, I'm Luke, the son of Hermes."

"Oh my gods," Thalia was shocked. She wasn't the only half god in the world! Well, except Jason, but she didn't want to bring that up. It was too painful. She missed her little brother so much, and she didn't want to mention him. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You never asked," Luke shrugged. He took another apple. "Are we friends? We can survive together. Luke and Thalia, the most dangerous half gods of all times!"

Thalia laughed for the first time in ages. "Yeah, sure. Team Grace is the best!"

"Why are we Team Grace?" Luke looked offended.

"Because I'm stronger than you," Thalia teased him and stuck out her tongue at him. "We made a deal."

And from that moment, they did everything together: they fought monsters together, stole supplies from stores, and most off all: survived. Thalia was glad she met Luke. He was nice, sweet, funny, and he knew to be serious. He was a great sword fighter, and he was easy to live with. One day, when they woke up, Thalia found a new watch near her head. She accidentally hit a hidden bottom in it with her hand, and it became a great, scary shield with a print of Medusa's head. She names it Aegis, after her father's similar shield. Six months later, then ran into Annabeth, a seven year old daughter of Athena. She teamed up with them, and together they were 'Team Grace, the Greatest Fear of the Moderns Monsters', like Annabeth liked to call themselves.

During the three months later, Thalia became even closer to Luke. He was always there when she woke up screaming from nightmares. She remembered the day he told her he liked her: Annabeth fell asleep, and Luke talked with Thalia and then, accidentally, he said, "I like you, you know that, right?" Thalia was never loved by boys in her previous school: her electric blue eyes and black hair were pretty, but the dark eyeliner and make-up she used, and her gothic clothes, made boys ran away as soon as she walked down the hall. Thalia blushed after Luke said that, and they he leaned in and kissed her. It felt amazing, and Thalia dreamed of that kiss for a while.

Sadly, it was the only kiss she got from Luke. A week later, they were attacked by monsters, and her ankle got hurt. They came to Luke's old house, met his crazy mom who gave them burnt cookies, met Hermes, and then they ran away again after Luke got mad at Hermes for being a terrible parent. From that day on, Luke became different. He wanted to fight each monster they saw. Thalia tried to convince him it was a bad idea. After three weeks of fighting and running nonstop, they ran into the Hunters of Artemis. Artemis let them stay at their camp for the night, and Thalia had a big fight with Artemis' lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. Zoe told her Luke was no good to her, and that he is going betray her, just like all the boys do. "You do not know what is good for your future," Zoe yelled at her. "I am to promise you that you will regret it!" Thalia left the tent angrily. She grabbed Luke and Annabeth by their arms, and together they ran away.

Four days later, a satyr named Grover found them. He said he was sent from a place called 'Camp Half-Blood', and that all children of gods live there and train there. But on their way, Hades, the god of the Underworld, found out about Thalia's existence. He sent monsters after them, and Grover got confused. By mistake, he led them into a cave in Brooklyn. It wasn't that bad until they found out who lived there. It was a Cyclops. He tricked them and tied them all in the main room, but then Annabeth came and stabbed him. He got confused, and she released Thalia. Thalia was grateful. She thought she was going to die there. If it wasn't for Annabeth, they would never make it to Camp. Thalia stabbed the Cyclops with her dragger, killed it, and then released Luke, who helped her releasing Grover, who almost faint.

Entering the Cyclops' cave was their biggest mistake. Once they got out, they found out that all the monsters that been chasing them, came closer. Thalia was terrified. She could see Annabeth and Grover were scared, but Luke showed no fear. "We're going to make it alive, you'll see," he kept on saying. And Thalia believed him. She couldn't be pessimistic, not in front of Annabeth who were seeing her as the older sister she never had.

But they didn't make it alive. Not all of them. They ran into Manhattan, causing a horrible mess in the roads. They got out of the city, and ran as fast as they could to where Grover took them. "We're close. It's going to be ending soon," he said when he wasn't bleating in fear. He was right. It did end soon…

"Luke, take Annabeth and Grover and get out of here," Thalia yelled. She stabbed the monster that stood in front of her in her stomach, and the monster turned to dust. Thalia wiped the sweat of her forehead.

"What? No!" Luke called in response. He killed the hellhounds that attacked him and Annabeth. "We're not leaving without you!"

"You have to!" Thalia screamed. She pushed the bottom on Aegis, and the shield was opened. The hellhounds barked in fear and terror when they saw the face of Medusa. "We're gonna die. All of us. But you can live if you'll leave now! I'll keep them."

Luke looked into her blue eyes. Blue crashed into blue. And then Luke understood. He understood that Thalia felt guilty, and that she wanted to do it. She wanted her friends to stay alive, even at her own life. "Annabeth, Grover, we're getting out of here," he ordered.

"No! What about Thalia?" Annabeth cried. She looked at Thalia, and then ducked when a little hellhound jumped on her. "Thalia, you can't do it."

"Luke, take her," Thalia snapped. "I will see you guys later."

Luke nodded, took Annabeth's hand and ran down the hill with Grover, to the sound of Annabeth's screams and whines. Thalia followed them with her eyes as Grover led Annabeth and Luke to the big, blue painted house in the middle of the camp. The camp looked really cool: sword fighting arena, campfire, a climbing wall, a canoe lake and the cabins. But then she turned around to face the dozens of monsters that came toward her.

"You want me?" she asked, "you get me!" And then she yelled the loudest battle cry she ever heard. She tightened her grip of her sword cult, and then started slashing monsters like there's no tomorrow. BOOM! Another hellhound is dead. SLASH! Another unknown monster is slashed to half. Thalia kept on fighting for almost an hour, but her energy was starting to be over. Her leg got injured, so is her right hand. Unfortunately, she was right handed. She bit her lips and took the sword with her left hand. She couldn't give up yet.

But then it happened. She felt a strong, painful hit on her back. She turned around, and saw a smiling half snake woman. "Thisss isss for being a demigod," the woman laughed. Thalia cut the woman's head off with her sword. How come she didn't see her sneaking up behind her? Thalia knew the end was near. She could feel the life dripping out of her body. She looked at the dark, cloudy sky, and prayed for help. _Please, father,_ she prayed. _Help me, or at least my friends! Please!_

And then she heard a loud thunder, and everything disappeared around her.

* * *

When she woke up after a long, long dream, she felt weird. She kept on dreaming about a black haired boy. He looked really familiar, but she didn't know why. She watched his life as he went to school, fought with his step-father, talked with his friends, and mostly got into troubles. She didn't know the reason for her dreams, but when he started talking with a blond haired girl, she knew he was a demigod. The girl looked around twelve, and she had the same long, blond hair Annabeth had, and the same stormy, grey eyes. She watched as the boy, Annabeth and a satyr that looked a lot like Grover traveled around the country.

And when she woke up, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the boy's face. He was cute, nothing more. His teeth weren't straight, but his eyes were amazingly beautiful! They were green like the sea, and Thalia gasped. He asked her who she is, and she replied. He looked shocked. He looked up at someone that Thalia couldn't see and said, "Chiron? What is going on here?"

Thalia got up. Dozens of people stood around her in a cercal. She was in the top of the hill, the same hill where she felt asleep a long time ago. But it was different. She saw a pinecone tree that wasn't there before. She saw a weird creature: half horse and half human, and next to him stood a pretty girl with blond hair and grey eyes. The girl was crying.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked, unsure. She had a headache, and all she wanted to do was going to sleep again.

Annabeth nodded. "Hi, Thals," she smiled and then knelt down next to Thalia and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

Thalia hugged her back. "Annabeth," she started crying. "What had happened to you?"

Annabeth released her, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Thalia put her hand on her forehead, shaking her head. Everything seemed so wrong! The camp below her looked the same, but she had this weird feeling like she hasn't seen it in years. "You look… Different, older. Where's.. Where's Luke?"

Annabeth wiped a tear from the corner of the house. She looked at the black haired boy that told Thalia she was safe, and then she looked at the horse guy. "Thalia, let's go to the big house. We will explain everything there, I promise."

The half horse dude nodded. "Campers, you can go back to your cabins. Percy, Annabeth and Grover, you come with me to the Big House." And then he turned around and walked down the hill.

Annabeth stood up and offered Thalia a hand. "Shall we go?" she asked.

And they did go. They went to the Big House and Annabeth explained everything: Thalia being a tree, about Percy and how he is the son of Poseidon that shouldn't be born, just like Thalia. That Percy guy looked nice. He smiled at her like saying, "Everything's gonna be alright."

And then.. And then Chiron, who looked very nice and welcoming, explained about Luke. "Sadly, he betrayed us," Chiron said with a sad expression. "We all hope that he will come back, but for now he fights on the other side of the war. I am sorry to bring the news for you, Thalia."

* * *

For some reason, Thalia thought about this after she became Artemis' lieutenant after Zoe Nightshade died in a battle against Atlas, the titan who holds the skies. She knew that after all the pain she's been through, Zoe was right all along. Maybe she should have stayed with the Hunters when she could, but now she saw the truth. Luke was no good for her. She thought he would be giving her the world, but instead he left her crying. He tricked her with his magical and convincing voice, but now she was aware of the truth. When he said they would be together forever, fighting the monsters and joking around, he didn't actually mean it. And now she knew it. And the next time they meat, Thalia was going to show him how she can be a "good girl" the respects her family, friends and lover ones.

* * *

**Wow. That was LONG! If took me a couple of days to write it, and I have a huge history test tomorrow, so I hope you appreciate me writing instead of reviewing the material one more time.**

**For some reason, I thought about it while listening to 'Good Girl'. This song is so catchy! I hope you liked the chapter, and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**

**I am super sorry that I forgot to write it last time, but THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT THROUGHTOUT MY STORIES! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I'M NOT TAKING IT FOR GRANTED!**

**Don't forget: I will update again when this chapter (chapter 4) reaches 5 reviews! And you can suggest songs that you think that will suit the Percy Jackson series' characters.**

**Love you all,**

**Rachel. (:**

**P.S. See this nice, new bottom over here that says 'review this chapter'? VVV You should push it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One-shots inspired by the Percy Jackson series and songs. All you have to do is read and review. Rated T for cursing.**

Mean – Taylor Swift

Drew, Lacy

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song.**

Drew was the only Asian kid in her private school. You think that it didn't make any difference, but you are wrong. She was teased and bullied most of the time. "You poor Chinese," the popular kids laughed. "Your mom must have left you because she saw your ugly face," was the regular insult.

But it wasn't right. Drew was pretty. She had dark, long straight hair that fell on her back. Her eyes were as dark as her hair. She was thin, and tall. She knew that her mom didn't leave because of her. "She loves you," her dad, Mr. Chen, said. "But she was forced to leave. It wasn't our fault."

In the beginning of the school year, Drew tried to ignore them. She kept silent when they put mug in her locker. She kept silent when they called her 'loser' and tried to write a big L on her forehead.

And then they started laughing at her dad. "Why do you even go here? Your dad can't afford it." Drew didn't response. Why? Because it was the truth. Her father ran a clothing shop. He did pretty well with it, until he announced he was gay. People stopped coming, and he had to work as a paperboy to keep the school flees. Drew worked in the beauty shop down their street, and this is how she could've effort buying clothes and all the things she needed.

And then she found out about her mother. It was the day of her fourteenth birthday. As a birthday present, the popular kids in her school stole her cell phone and texted the hottest guy in school that she loves him. Long after she came home, she could hear their laughter as her face turned red as he, Harris, laughed at her. She came home, crying (because she couldn't held herself anymore) and fell asleep as long as she lied on her bed.

The dream she dreamed was weird. She sat down her table in the school cafeteria with a beautiful woman. She had tanned skin, green eyes and soft, brown hair. She wore a causal gray tank top with tattered jeans and pink high heels shoes. She smiled at Drew. "Hi."

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" Drew wanted to know.

And from that moment, Drew's life changed forever. Aphrodite told her about the Greek gods and about the demigods. "You are a demigod, Drew," she said. "You are my daughter. I want you to go to this address –" Aphrodite handed her a ticket. "- And live there. There is a war between the gods and the titans. This camp is the only safe place for demigods. You will learn how to fight and protect yourself. The camp needs each demigod they it can get."

"Is it for real?" Drew whispered.

"It is," Aphrodite's expression was serious. "Your dad knows about this. I didn't want to tell him I was a goddess, but he guessed. He'll understand. And before I go, I want to give you one more last gift."

"What is it?" Drew asked.

"Its name is charmspeak," Aphrodite smiled. "It's the ability to get everything you want by asking or talking. I believe it will help you become more confident." And then she disappeared. Drew woke up in her room. She ran a hand through her hair, but it felt weird. She got off the bed and looked at the mirror in amazement. She looked gorgeous! Her hair was straight like it never been before. She had make-up on, and it looked beautiful. **(A\N: I don't know how to describe Drew's make-up, so it is open to your imaginary.)** She wore black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a long necklace that had a pendant in the form of a dove. She wore simple, black high heels shoes. She looked at her bed, and there, on her pillow, stood a bag of make-up to her use. She was going to that camp, but this time as the cooler version of herself. She was _not_ going to be bullied again, and she was going to crash anyone who tries to teas her!

* * *

Lacy was hopeless. Drew, the new head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, hated her. She didn't know why, though. Okay, she was different from everyone else because she was Jewish, but so were Sarah from the Hecate cabin and David from the Apollo cabin, and Drew wasn't mean to them.

Lacy sat by the beach, watching as the waves crashed against the shore. She was listening to music from her iPod, and was pretty sad. Drew just charmspoke her, caused her to clean the toilets in the cabin, and there were pretty disgusting things in it. And just when Lacy finished, Drew came in again and 'by accident' poured the contents of her mascara on the floor. And of course that it was Lacy's fault, so she had to clean.

But it wasn't like this all the time. When Lacy came to Camp, it was before Drew arrived. Lacy was nine, and she was scared. An _empusi_ killed her father, and she was terrified. She was in the streets for months until Sean from the Athena cabin found her. And then she came to Camp. She became friends with Mitchell from her cabin. Silena, who was the head counselor, was nice to her, until she died in the battle. Now she was bullied by Drew. When Piper came to Camp, it looked like her saving grace is here. But now Piper was busy with that super dangerous quest, and she's away in Europe and she can't help Lacy anymore.

Lacy sighed. If only she could show Drew that she is way better than what she thinks she is, all of her problems will be solved.

* * *

_Ten years later…_

"Ms. Lacy, we are honored to have you here," the school's principal, Mr. William, said. "I your flight was nice."

"Of course it was, thank you," Lacy smiled at the principal. "I suppose I should get started, don't I?"

"You are absolutely right," the principal nodded. He led Lacy, the young, successful movies director, to the auditorium. The auditorium was big, and it looked like all the other auditoriums in the country. Actually, it looked a lot like the one in Glee. Lacy wrote a mental note to remind her to ask Mr. William about that.

"Your auditorium is nice," Lacy complimented.

"Oh, thank you very much," the principal smiled. He looked at the young lady with joy. Lacy called him a few weeks ago. She said she want to see the school because she was directing a movie about time traveling, and some of the scenes are filmed in a school. Lacy looked confident. She wore red high heels shoes with a nice, elegant sleeve-less, mini black dress. Her make-up suited her, and her blond hair was braided down her right shoulder.

Lacy looked around and wrote a few things in her notebook. "Okay. I'm done here for today," she said after a few minutes of writing. "I will call you again next week."

"That is totally fine with me," Mr. William said.

Lacy smiled and nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting and I might be late if I don't go now. Thanks again."

"You are more than welcome," Mr. William smiled, but before Lacy could go, an Asian woman entered the room. She wore jeans, white tank top and blue cardigan. She might have been beautiful is she didn't use much make-up. "Mr. William," she said. "Harry Cyrus' parents are here. They want to talk to you."

Mr. William thanked her. "Lacy, let me introduce you to Drew, my personal assistant."

Lacy smiled evilly as Drew. "Nice to see you again, Drew."

Drew opened her eyes with surprise. "Lacy," she muttered angrily.

Lacy laughed like she and Drew just shared a joke. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really have to go. Talk to you again next week. Bye."

And she walked away, laughing to herself. Drew deserved this. Lacy, who was bullied and teased, was now a successful director, while Drew, the beautiful "successful' demigod, was a personal assistant at school.

Who says life fair?

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I think it brings out the meaning of the song. Tell me what you think! (:**

**Until next time...**

**xoxo,**

**Rachel.**

**P.S. Thank you for everyone who took their time and reviewed! :D No more chapters until this one (chapter 5) reaches 5 reviews! You can do it!**


	6. Author Note

Hi guys.

So, after a lot of thinking… I'm considering discontinuing this story. Should I?

Tell me your opinion in your review (yeah, you should review.).

Love you all,

Rachel.

P.S. Can you please vote for Cimorelli for the Teen Choice Awards? That'd be awesome!


	7. Chapter 6

**One-shots inspired by the Percy Jackson series and songs. All you have to do is read and review. Rated T for cursing.**

Marry You – Bruno Mars

Travis, Katie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song.**

"Katie, I'm bored," Travis yelled from the sofa in the living room in the apartment they shared.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Katie called from the kitchen. "Try calling the guys or something."

By 'the guys' she meant Connor, Travis' brother, Percy, Leo, Grover and Will. They all lived in Manhattan and close to each other so if monsters attack, they all can come to help.

"Connor is busy with his doctors' agent thing," Travis complained. "This guy is no more fun to hang out with."

"I never really understood this thing," Katie admitted. She came from the kitchen and sat in Travis' lap, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh, it's pretty simple. Jobless doctors come to him and he finds them a job in a hospital." Travis explained.

"Okay, I got it," Katie said. "What about the other guys?"

"Percy is too concerned about Annabeth's pregnancy," Travis said. "If he's out, he calls her every ten minutes to check if she's okay. Will is somewhere on a tour with Justin Bieber, who is apparently a son of the Roman Apollo. And Grover and Leo are helping at Camp."

"Oh, that sucks," Katie said. "Wanna go watch a movie?"

"No," Travis suddenly smiled. "I've got a better idea!"

"Let's hear it," Katie said.

"Let's . . . get married!" Travis said excitedly.

"What?" Katie laughed. "Travis, are you feeling okay?"

"I am feeling great!" Travis said. He looked into Katie's warm brown eyes, trying to convince her to say yes. "Let's go to buy rings! Then we'll go to Vegas and get married and live our happily ever after! That'd be awesome! And then we can tell our parents. I'll try to stop George and Martha from kissing you and you'll try to stop Demeter from turning me into a sunflower like she did when we told her we were dating. And then we can have –"

"Travis," Katie interrupted, but Travis didn't seem to pay any attention.

"And then we can have a small party with the guys! You can wear a white dress and I can wear a tux and after the party we can go to our honeymoon in Paris!"

"Travis," Katie tried again. This was getting out of control. She knew Travis and she knew that when he wanted something, nothing can stop him.

"I'm not done yet," he hissed her. "And after we come back we can buy a bigger apartment and have kids! How awesome will that be? But if after we come back from Vegas you'll regret it, I promise I won't be too mad."

"Travis, there are two problems," Katie said.

"What?" Travis asked disappointed. How can there be any problems with his brilliant plan?

"First of all, we don't have enough money for Paris," Katie said. "And secondly . . . I was trying to tell you this all along, but you wouldn't listen. We're already married." she showed him the ring on her finger.

"Oh, right, of course . . . "Travis said.

* * *

**Yup, I know it was short. But I had to do it! I had to much fun writing it! I know Travis is a little OOC, but hey, we're all a little OOC when we talk about our wedding! For example, I'm planning on marrying Logan Lerman and I get all excited when I talk about it xD**

**Make sure you review because today, Friday, is my religious birthday! I'm turning 14! My regular birthday is on Tuesday (June 26th).**

**Love you!**

**Rachel.**


	8. Chapter 7

**One-shots inspired by songs and the Percy Jackson series. All you have to do is read and review. Rated T 'cause I'm used to it.**

Mash up of: Coming Home by Ditty Dirty Money, Watcha Say by David Derulo, Stay by Miley Cyrus, Whatever You Like by T.I.

Originally performed by Cimorelli

Jason, Piper

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song.**

Jason stood on the deck of the _Argo II_ and watched as it sailed smoothly through the sea. He closed his eyes and let the sea breeze play with his hair. The sea was quite and he could see the dolphins that played underneath the water. He breathed and sighed.

The war with Gaea has just ended. They were on their way back from Greece. Percy was helping Leo and Jason sail the boat. Jason was exhausted. All he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep. But he couldn't do it. The thoughts in his head drove his insane. He watched as Gaea was defeated by none other than Frank Zhang and Piper McLean. Even though Jason didn't know him before they came to Camp Jupiter to pick Percy, Jason could tell he was brave.

About Piper . . . it was more difficult. He liked her. He really did like her. But with every time he thought about Camp Jupiter, he realized he can't do it to her. As long as they reach the U.S., he'll have to go back to California while she has to stay in Long Island. It's impossible to do it the other way. She was Greek, after all. She doesn't belong in the Roman camp and he doesn't belong in Camp Half-Blood.

But he couldn't bear the thought of living without her. Every time she smiled at him, he felt like his own sunshine was shining in his heart. Every time she put her hand on his arm as a sign of comfort, every time she even was in the same room with him, he felt like all of his dreams came true.

He knew he sounded cliché, but he couldn't even pass a day without thinking of the daughter of Aphrodite.

And then he realized he's coming _home_. After being away for almost a year, he is finally coming back to everything he's known for the past twelve years of his life. To his friends, his duties, his kingdom. He wasn't their king, but being a praetor makes you one. He wished they'd forgive him for being away, for not being there when they needed him as a good praetor should be. He's back where he belongs, and the feeling made him stronger than he ever was before.

He didn't want Camp Half-Blood in exchange. He wanted the place where most of his memories come from.

"Jason, are you alright?" a familiar voice said behind him.

Jason turned around to face Piper. She wore a simple orange camp T-shirt with black, tattered skinny jeans and sneakers. Her hair fell on her shoulders, making her look older and mature. Her eyes were now brown. The warmest shade of brown which made you feel warm and loved whenever you looked at it.

"Just thinking," he said and turned back toward the sea. "About going home and everything."

Piper might have nodded, but he couldn't see it. "Are you trying to avoid me the past few hours?"

So she noticed that. In fact, he was trying to get away from her. He tried to decide whether he should go on with their relationship or just give up and come back to Reyna, who was waiting patiently for the heroes to come back. "I'm sorry," Jason apologized.

Piper didn't come near him. He knew she was hurt. He should've treated her better, seeing how she survived the mist, the war, the loss. But he needed this time alone. He needed to be sure that he should be with Piper. "It's okay," she said. Her voice shook. "I totally understand."

"It's for the best, Piper," he said. He was lost in his thoughts. He knew he couldn't live with knowing that he let their love go. It was un-human, living without love. "I'm just confused."

"So was I," she said, "I understand if you want to be alone now. I really do. I know what you probably feel now. I felt the same back then, when we got to Camp Half-Blood. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what you decide, I'm approving of that because this is what you want. Whether you decide to come back to Camp Jupiter or not, it doesn't matter as long as you're happy."

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He turned around to face the crying daughter of Aphrodite. She looked away, not wanting to face him. And then he knew. He knew he would do everything to keep her happy.

"I love you," the words escaped before he could stop them. "I think I liked you from when I woke up on that field trip month ago, but now I know the truth. Piper McLean, I love you, and I'll do anything to keep you happy."

Piper didn't look at him. "Jason, don't say things you'll eventually regret."

"Why do you think I'm going to regret it?" Jason asked. He was sure now. Even surer than before. He loves Piper. Nothing can change his mind; no one can take her place. "I know it's not the proper place for this kind of things, but I had to let you know. I know we're going home now, and I know my home isn't your home. But if you want me to stay at Camp Half-Blood, I will stay."

Piper smiled, but her smile looked sad. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Jason felt as if all the pain he's been dealing with for the past few weeks was gone. The tears washed it away. "I don't want you to stay, Jason. You're Roman. You belong in Camp Jupiter."

Jason took a step toward her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Piper nodded. "You'll be a great praetor. The Romans need you more than we do. And you know my dad lives in Los Angeles. I will always be able to visit you."

Jason smiled. He took another step forward, and suddenly she was in his arms, hugging him tight.

He was coming home now, but this time everything will be easier, because she'll always stay in his heart even thought they will be thousands of miles apart.

* * *

**After a long time of being away, here's the next chapter. I had the idea of this chapter in my mind for a long time, but now I finally had the insparation to write it. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**I know Jason and Piper are a little OOC here, but they talk about love. Love changes everything.**

**Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think! I will be back to update this fanfic every Monday, or so I hope. School starts again in two weeks so I think I won't have much time to update.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Rachel (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**One-shots inspired by songs and the Percy Jackson series. All you have to do is read and review. Rated T 'cause I'm used to it.**

Two is Better Than One – Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift

Percy, Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song.  
Thank you, annabeth the wise girl, for promoting this one-shot!**

"I'm home," Annabeth called as she opened the door to the apartment she and Percy shared. It wasn't a very large apartment; only two bedrooms which one of them was used as Annabeth's study, not so big a living room and a kitchen. They rented it as they hoped to buy a new house as soon as they can afford it, but it didn't prevent them from calling this apartment home.

Annabeth was tired. She had a long day in the office of the architecture company she's been working in. She'd recently designed a new hall for the company's building and was very satisfied with it, until one of her co-worker, a guy who did everything he's capable of in order to overcome her great talent, pointed that she forgot to pick a place to the coffee machine. So now her boss made her re-do everything so they can place the coffee machine in a place people would notice it.

She hung her coat on the hook next to the door, and only then she smelled the terrible scent that seemed to come from the kitchen.

"Percy, is everything alright?" she called as she made her way through the living room to the kitchen.

There she found Percy. He was wearing an old pair of jeans with a navy blue sleeveless shirt. His jet black hair was messier than usual and he was standing over the oven, shooting curses under his breath.

Then Annabeth noticed the mess. Tons of dirty dishes covered all the marble. The sink was covered in… what was it? Red sauce? The garbage can was standing in the middle of the small room and it was full the way it never was. There seemed to be pasta inside it, and tacos, and meat-balls. What was Percy doing?

He didn't notice her as he kept cursing. He checked the time on the oven again and again, his ADHD acting up. He ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head. And then nodded. And then shook it again.

Annabeth took a step back. _I'd change and then check on him_, she thought to herself. She turned back and walked over to their small bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and then took off her shoes and massaged her feet for a couple of minutes. The heels were killing her. They were pretty friendly for heels, only two inches high, but for a girl who spent her entire childhood wearing converse or being barefoot, they were a nightmare. So was the black skirt that reached her knees and the white buttoned shirt she had to wear.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after she's taken a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes, such as one of Percy's T-shirts, Annabeth's favorite, and black shorts. She put her hair into a ponytail and was ready to figure out what's wrong with Percy.

But everything looked the same it was earlier when she walked into the kitchen again. Percy was in the same position and so was everything else.

"Percy, is everything okay?" she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wow," he jumped in surprise. "Dang it, Annabeth, you scared me! When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago," Annabeth replied and walked over to the sit on one of the chairs. "What in the name of the gods are you doing?"

Percy turned to her and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Well," he said, "I was thinking about making you a special dinner."

Annabeth smiled. After six years of dating (excluding Percy's disappearance time when they were sixteen), Percy finally seemed to catch the hang of being the guy in their relationship. Not that there was something wrong with him before, but now he was making her dinners on days she had to stay late in the office (well, he was the master of ordering Chinese food online), getting her flowers from time to time (which he, too, ordered online) and etc etc. "What for this time?"

"It was supposed to be a 'Happy Birthday, Wise Girl!' dinner," Percy said.

"My birthday was on May. It's July now."

"I know. But there's no reason why we can't celebrate it again tonight," he said.

"Hmm, there is," she said. "Because there's no celebration until you clean the mess you caused here."

"But –"

"No. I'm tired and I wanna eat. I'm going to read. Call me when you're done."

"But –"

"No."

* * *

So an hour and a half later, after Percy cleaned the kitchen and ordered Chinese food, they were both sitting on the sofa with their sushi, cuddling and enjoying each other's warmth while watching Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Will you please tell me now why you were making- err, I mean, trying to make- dinner?" Annabeth asked.

Percy hummed in response.

Annabeth looked up to him from her position on his chest. "What?"

"I guess, well . . Err, probably because I kinda love you," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled. They were saying the 'L' word on a daily basis, but it was still nice to hear him say it.

"Well, you're lucky I also love you, otherwise I'd let you stay in the kitchen and try to make pasta until you burn it," she joked.

Percy laughed. "Yes. I am one lucky man."

Annabeth rested her head on his chest again and turned her full attention to the TV, until Percy spoke again. "Hey, Wise Girl," he said.

"Hmm?"

"You remember the night on Argo II, when we sneaked outside of our cabins and talked in the stables?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled at the sweet memory. "And Coach Hedge wanted to kill us."

"So, I've been thinking," Percy continued, not looking at her even though she was looking at him. "Do you remember what we talked about?"

Annabeth blushed, but didn't move. "Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Well, I really want it to happen. Not now, in this moment, but some when soon, because we're twenty-three and –"

"I'm twenty-three. You're still twenty-two," Annabeth reminded him.

"Shh, you're ruining it!"

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

"Because we're young and we're demigods and monsters can attack any minute and kill us or something even though that would suck. But I want it to happen soon because of all of it. And I want it to be our moment and that we will remember it for the rest of our lives."

Annabeth nodded. "I agree."

"Okay, good."

They sat in silence until Percy spoke again. "Can you get up, please? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth said. She moved so he can get up. He put his undone sushi on the coffee table and walked to the bathroom, leaving Annabeth alone.

On the outside, she looked calm and relaxed. But on the inside, she was as crazy as Leo when he was on sugar rush. Butterflies flew around in her stomach. Percy wants to marry her. She knew she wanted to marry him, too, and even though it was obvious to everyone else plus the two of them, it was still nice to hear him say it.

And then Percy was back, and he was holding something in his hand. He took the TV remote and turned off the TV.

"Here it is," he said, "it's not so fancy and it's pretty simple, but I knew you would like it." And only then Annabeth realized he was holding a red box in his hand. He knelt down on his knee next to her, and she could barely hold her excitement.

This was their moment. It wasn't very romantic or fancy or something every girl dreamed of, but it was theirs. And he was there. And she was, too. And it all that mattered. They were not in a fancy restaurant that served food neither of them could pronounce. Or at the beach, the place where they spent most of their summer at.

They were just they. And after everything's they've been through, from the moment they first saw each other, from the first sentence they said to each other ("You drool when you sleep."), and the battles, and the terrible months they spent apart.

Nothing mattered to Annabeth besides the fact that here he was, the love of her life, asking her to marry him.

And nothing stopped her from saying, "Yes."

* * *

**Hey guys. **

**Yeppp, you can kill me. I'm killing myself. I am SO SORRY for not updating for months and months and months. I don't exactly have an excuse except that I had a pressure with my school work and then there was the lack of insparation and then my brother's Bar Mitzva (it was so fun, thanks for asking(: ) and then school again and I'm so sorry.**

**Anyways, I have a couple more ideas for one-shots and I hope I will get to write them ASAP. School ends in excatly 3 weeks! And then I have 10 days of freedom before the elementry schools finish, and then I might work on a summer camp! Yay me! Monnnneyyyyyy (:**

**Hope you love this chapter. Thank you so much, Jenny, for helping me! I know I said it a thousand of times, but it was so AWESOME meeting you! (I met annabeth the wise girl when she came to my country! :D )**

**R&R,**

**~ CimFan (Rachel).**


End file.
